


Chocolate and Cookie Dough

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents, Wrote, post-full-moon, the single fluffiest thing I ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Just a little post-full-moon fluff. Toothrottingly sweet :)





	Chocolate and Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).



Remus woke up and his head was pounding. He did not even dare to open his eyes, the light was already too bright just shimmering bright red through his eyelids.

Why were the curtains not closed?

There was the faint sound of low voices in the next room, but even they were too loud, too shrill. Remus extended one arm and let it fall across the bed.

The spot next to him was already cold. Sirius probably got up hours ago.

Remus tried to fall back asleep, but only dozed off from time to time, until something woke him up again. He turned and twisted, but all that achieved, was the realization of just how much he was sweating under the covers.

He did not know how much time passed until his headache finally got better and the light shining onto his face no longer seemed blinding.

He cracked his eyes open and peered at the clock on the opposite wall.

Too late.

It was already afternoon; he might as well stay in bed. As he heaved himself up to sit against the headboard, he looked to the nightstand.

Next to the glass of water that was always there, because Sirius knew too well how thirsty Remus sometimes woke up in the night, he saw the shimmering wrapper of chocolate.

Remus’ full moon experience had not been this bad in years, since way before they took Harry in with them. Thinking about Harry, a small smile settled around the corners of his mouth. He reached for the chocolate.

The first bite already made him feel better. His headache weakened further; Remus took a deep breath.

When he had eaten the whole bar, he leaned his head back against the wall. Usually after a full moon he slept until 1 pm, sometimes 2 if the night was especially long and tiring. But it had been almost five years since he had last slept until 4 in the afternoon. Giving himself a final push, he heaved his legs over the side of the bed.

His knees were almost giving out underneath him, but he leaned on the side of the bed on his way to the door and he quickly caught himself. He opened the door and stepped out into the living room. He could hear Sirius’ and Harry’s voices in the kitchen and smiled to himself. This situation made all the pain worth it.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen for several minutes, watching the two of them eating cookie dough from the bowl, before either of them noticed him.

Sirius finally turned around and as soon as their eyes met, a blinding grin spread on his face, sharp white teeth flashing. He had his hair up in a bun, so that he would not get any dough in it. He was unsuccessful; somehow they had still managed to make a complete mess of themselves. Even Sirius’ wand, that lay discarded on the kitchen table, looked suspiciously crusted with dough.

Remus knew that they had to clean it up and most likely he would play a vital role in that, but for now he could not be bothered less. Sirius lifted Harry off the counter. The boy promptly sprinted towards Remus.

He picked him up.

“You slept long this time. Rough night?” Sirius asked.

Remus nodded and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Are you okay, papa?” Harry asked.

Remus felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest any moment; how did he deserve so much happiness? He pressed a small kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Yes, I’m okay.”

Sirius stepped closer, so much closer. He put a hand on Remus’ hip and ran the other through his messy hair, down his cheek and settled on his jaw.

“Well, Harry and I have just the thing to cheer you up,” Sirius mumbled moving in even closer.

“Cookies!” Harry cheered. Remus huffed out a laugh and saw the humour in Sirius’ eyes, a dark sparkle and a crinkle around the corners.

Remus barely had to move an inch before their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, but there was a depth to it that Remus could not put into thoughts, much less words.

He felt something poking his cheek and smiled into the kiss.

When he pulled back, his gaze lingered on Sirius’ face for a moment before he grinned at Harry.

“What was that?”

“Stop kissing.” Harry frowned.

Remus laughed again and finally stepped past Sirius, into the kitchen.

He licked his lips and grinned when he tasted the cookie dough.

When Sirius came up behind him and planted a kiss against his neck, before wrapping an arm around his waist, scooping up some of the dough and offering it to Remus on an extended index finger, Remus was sure that this was the universe’s way to apologise for his furry little problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
